Sonne
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy blickt zurück auf ihr Leben, und wie sie ihre persönliche Sonne fand


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

Songfanfiction zu Rammstein- Sonne

Ich liebe dieses Lied, und es inspirierte mich zu dieser Story

Ich sitze hier in der Großen Halle und warte gespannt auf dich

_**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**_

_**Alle warten auf das Licht, fürchtet euch, fürchtet euch nicht**_

Alle Mädchen, egal welchem Hause sie angehören, starren auf die große Eichentür. Manche aus Neugier manche aus Angst vor Dir.

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen, sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen, und die Welt zählt laut bis Zehn

Ich sehe dich vor meinem Inneren Auge, wie du durch die Halle schreitest, dir dein fast silbernes Haar aus dem Gesicht wischst und alle Blicke genießt, die an dir haften. Heut Nacht, das weiß ich, werde ich wieder von dir träumen. Alle Schüler lauschen dem Glockenschlag und starre gebannt auf die Tür.

**_Hier kommt die Sonne_**

Und da schreitest du durch die Tür. Deine Aura ist die einer Sonne gleich, du strahlst Macht aus, bist unantastbar, bezaubernd und doch gefährlich.

_**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen, hier kommt die Sonne**_

Du strahlst aus der Menge, dich kann keiner übersehen. Du erhellst mir den Tag, du bist meine Sonne.

_**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen, kann verbrennen kann uns blenden.**_

Die Energie die du ausstrahlst, geht in deinen Zauberstab über. Wenn du ihn in deinen Händen hast, bist du für uns unbesiegbar. Das Haar einer Veela, Kirschholz 18 Zoll, das ist deine Waffe. Du kannst töten, doch du blendest uns mit deiner Unschuld. Ich würde dir nie etwas derartiges zutrauen, und doch kursieren Geschichten umher, die besagen das du ein Mörder seihst.

_**Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht, legt sich Eis auf das Gesicht**_

Wenn du sauer bist, kommt deine Macht zum vorscheinen. Dein Gesicht verfinstert sich, doch du siehst immer noch elegant aus, wenn dir eine fast silberne Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fällt, welches alle Emotionen einfrieren lässt.

_**Sie wird heute Nacht nicht untergehen, und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**_

Jeder liebt und respektiert dich. Aus Angst oder aus wahrer Liebe, so wie ich. Ich wollte es dir schon immer sagen, doch was würdest du tun? Deine alte Malfoy Manier ablegen und mit mir gehen? Oder würdest du mich ignorieren und über meine Gefühle lachen? Du bist meine Sonne, und wirst es immer bleiben.

_**Die Sonne scheint dir aus den Händen. Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden. Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht, kehrt sich Eis auf dein Gesicht.**_

Ich gucke dich weiter an, solange bis du wieder aus der Großen Halle stolzierst. Ich weiß alles über dich : deine Art Tee zu trinken, deine Vorlieben für das Diskutieren, einfach alles. Ich schaue verträumt auf die Uhr. Noch 5 Minuten bis zum Unterricht! Schnell packe ich meine Sachen zusammen und stürme durch die Gänge. Da stehst du wieder, du diskutierst mir einem Rawenclaw 7. Klässler. Ich gehe an diesem vorbei, als du deinen Zauberstab auf ihn zielst. Ich merke nur noch wie Feuer mich umgibt und meine Augen dein blasses starres Gesicht fixieren.

**_Hier kommt die Sonne_**

Ich wache auf, und befinde mich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist leer, außer dir. Du kommst auf mich zu, und fragst mich ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ich stottere nur

„ Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ...Lucius" und du grinst mich an.

„Warum so förmlich? Nenn mich doch einfach Lucius, ich bin doch kein alter Sack!"

„ Ich heiße Narzissa Black" stelle ich mich vor. Deine Augen mustern mich kurz, dann antwortest du mit einem Schimmern in den Augen

„ Ja, ich weiß"

Verwirrt gucke ich dich an

„Wie spät ist es? Ich muss doch noch zum Unterricht?"

„ Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, der Abschlussball ist sowieso bald." Dann beugst du dich zu mir herunter und gibst mir einen Kuss auf die Wange „ Willst du mit mir hin?"

Verwundert über diese Frage, schaue ich dir in deine sturmgrauen Augen

„Oh ja bitte"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hier kommt die Sonne_**

Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum und da stehst du. Dieses weißblonde Haar elegant über den Schultern. Du nimmst meine Hand, und führst mich durch das Schloss, durch die große Eichentür.

_**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**_

Alle starren uns an. Mich, weil ich nicht gut genug für dich sei. Und dich, weil du der Starschüler des Abend bist.

**_Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen_**

Und ich weiß ganz genau, Dich bekommt keiner runter. Du bist stark, eine Kämpfernatur, aber intelligent genug, um nichts zu überstürzen. Du wirst in den Köpfen aller sein, und ganz groß rauskommen. Ich weiß, bei dir täusche ich mich nicht!

_**Hier kommt die Sonne**_

Erschrocken wache ich auf. Du kniest neben meinem Bett, dein Kopf lehnt gegen meine Schminkkommode. Und doch, sieht dein Haar aus, wie gesponnene Seide.

„Hab ich dich geweckt Narzissa?"

_**Du bist der hellste Stern von allen**_

„Deine unschuldsweißen Haare haben mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen." Verdutzt schaust du mich an, legst den Kopf schief

„Wieso?"

**_Hier kommt die Sonne_**

„Wieso?" fragst du erneut.

Du hasst es, keine sofortige Antwort zu bekommen, aber dennoch lass ich dich warten. Gespannt musterst du mich, und wickelst unbewusst eine Haarsträhne um dein langen Finger.

„Weil du meine Sonne bist" flüstere ich und ziehe dich auf mein Bett.

**_Hier kommt die Sonne_**

Und ich weiß, dass ich damals nach dem Ball die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich habe von da an, die Sonne meines Lebens nie wieder aus den Augen gelassen.

The End 


End file.
